


Drabble: 'heart, burning'

by skazka



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Black Death (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask meme drabble written for <a href="http://harkerling.tumblr.com/post/112261702060/bananascollins-because-i-want-to-do-a-fic-meme">this challenge</a>. Prompt: Queen Adreena, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D7m_rEkGbc">Bridgit</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: 'heart, burning'

There are herbs to heal and herbs to harm, sometimes both — _herbs to bring about love,_ he’d asked his mistress once with all the dull accusation he could manage, and she’d tossed her head, amused, _no._ It’s his business now to stay and tend her garden — he doesn’t mind that so much, it isn’t that different from chores at the monastery except that some of the plants blister his fingers, or stain his hands with scent for days. Little flowers as bright as the Virgin’s veils or as red as blood; leaf and root and stem together, plucked up, dried.


End file.
